


All you need to do is ask(WonHao Oneshot)

by MaidenLL



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Intimidating! Wonwoo, JiHanCheol rights!!, Kyulkyung appears just to make Wonwoo jealous asdfghjkl, M/M, Mingyu and Jun are only mentioned ehehe, Soft! Minghao, This is heavily WonHao focused thank you, WonHuiGyuHao rights!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: Having an open relationship is hard to control, that was already proven and tested by Minghao. Compared to his two other boyfriends, named Mingyu and Jun, Minghao noticed how Wonwoo never seemed to be that affectionate to him.alternatively,In which Minghao and Wonwoo tries to understand each other better.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	All you need to do is ask(WonHao Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: Major credits and thanks to @niddddo (Twitter Account) for beta reading this one! Please follow her on Twitter!❤️]

"You know what, I'm really amazed at how you handle this relationship of yours..." Seungkwan pointed his fork at the munching Seungcheol in front of him.

Minghao had to stifle a giggle when Seungcheol's hard-boiled egg slipped out of his hands. The oldest groaned while picking it up and ate it in a flash, not minding how dirty the floor is.

Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Minghao all looked at him in disgust. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at them, whispering a soft "It hasn't reached five seconds yet..."

Minghao just shook his head as Seungcheol brightened up to answer Seungkwan's earlier remark.

"I'm pretty amazed by how things turned out, too. Damn, we're reaching three years soon, who would have thought I would be able to stand those two devils..." 

He saw how Seungkwan and Seokmin resisted the urge to roll their eyes when they heard the not-so-hidden fondness in Seungcheol's voice.

"By the way, how are you and Wonwoo hyung?" Seokmin nudged Minghao while giving him a teasing smile.

He saw how Seungcheol and Seungkwan's ears perk up just by the mere mention of the fox-eyed guy. 

Minghao frowned at them.

"We're okay? I mean, why wouldn't we be okay?" he asked confusedly.

Seungcheol sighed audibly, facing Minghao completely.

"We just want to make sure, Hao. It's already hard having two boyfriends, been there done that..." Seungcheol chuckled. 

"But I know it's harder for you, you have three boyfriends to handle. We're not worried about how your relationships with Gyu and Jun are, but with Won? A bit, maybe?" Seungcheol continued while giving him a small smile.

He looked at the three who are currently looking at him worriedly.

"I mean, not to be that nosy friend—"

"You are a nosy friend." 

"Shut up, hyung!" Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Seokmin's interruption.

"Anyways, as what I was saying before this dumbass interrupted me. Not to be that nosy friend but sometimes it's hard to look at you and Wonwoo hyung whenever you two are together." Seungkwan stated.

"Right...like, there's this unresolved sexual tension hanging around and it's so frustrating to see!" Seokmin exclaimed while messing his own hair.

Minghao just sighed at them. He knew. He clearly knew what they were talking about. Out of his three boyfriends, he knew Wonwoo the least. It wasn't really an issue at first, they have agreed to dating each other anyways. But the more their friends pointed it out, the more conscious Minghao became.

He started noticing it too. The way Wonwoo didn't hold back his affections with Mingyu and Jun, but when it came to him, he noticed how the older became more reserved. 

"He's...well...we're okay. Y'all don't have to worry about us." Minghao wanted to say more but he settled for the easiest answer.

The three just looked at him blankly and he knew that they didn't believe him.

"I like him. A lot, actually..." He confessed while avoiding their gazes, playing with the books in front of him instead.

"But I feel like he doesn't really like me the same way? I mean, he's a lot more reserved when it comes to me...I don't blame him though, we've known each other the shortest and we've been dating for what? Three months. So, I'm giving it time." He told them honestly.

Seungcheol stood up and sat beside him, petting his hair. He leaned on the older's comforting touch.

"Oh, Hao...Believe us, Wonwoo likes you just as much as you like him!" Seungcheol said and he met the gazes of the other two who were nodding their heads repeatedly.

"He just doesn't know how to express it to you. Besides, you do kiss each other, right? Or sex?" Minghao blushed at Seungkwan's sudden question.

"We do..but only when Mingyu and Jun are around...We...never really did it alone..." He whispered.

Seokmin sighed loudly.

"Ughhh Jeon Wonwoo, that coward!" Seokmin hit the table lightly while exclaiming.

"What's with me? And I'm still older than you!" They all jumped when they heard a very familiar deep voice behind them.

He met eyes with his fox-eyed boyfriend, who had his eyes already fixated at him. He was with Jisoo and Jeonghan, who were raising their eyebrows at him. Minghao frowned at them, but soon realized that it was because Seungcheol. Their boyfriend was sitting closely at him, with the older's hand still on his hair.

He nudged Seungcheol subtly and he knew that the oldest got his hint, but instead of leaning away, Seungcheol just moved closer and hugged Minghao sideways.

Minghao shook his head and looked at Jisoo and Jeonghan, who are now frowning at their boyfriend, also missing the way Wonwoo's hold on his books tightened. Minghao sent them a look of help.

Wonwoo sighed and put his books down on the table. He raised his eyebrows slightly and immediately pulled Minghao from Seungcheol's grasp. Minghao yelped as he plopped down on Wonwoo's lap.

Wonwoo just buried his face on Minghao's nape, inhaling the younger's scent. Needless to say, Minghao froze at Wonwoo's sudden display of affection. When Wonwoo felt it, he immediately tightened his hold on Minghao's waist and that seemed to snap Minghao out of his trance. 

He looked over at the oldest trio and saw Jisoo and Jeonghan already draped over Seungcheol possessively. His eyes directed to Seokmin, who was smiling sheepishly at him and to Seungkwan, who was smirking at him and wiggling his eyebrows, obviously teasing him.

"Are you done with your classes?" He flinched when Wonwoo suddenly whispered at him.

Minghao tried to face Wonwoo and he was met by the older's dark gaze. Minghao bit his lip out of habit and he saw how Wonwoo's eyes trained downwards before looking right back at him.

"Yes. Just waited for you..." He whispered back, leaning away to avoid the close proximity he and the older are sharing.

Wonwoo seemed to have noticed his distance so the older just pressed his chest on Minghao's back and pushed Minghao's stomach so that the younger would lean on him. Minghao just gasped softly.

"Why are you leaning away from me? You were okay when Cheol hyung hugged you earlier?" Wonwoo whispered at him lowly.

Minghao shivered at Wonwoo's deep voice. Before he can even speak, someone already cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, lovebirds but we're inside the school premises right now and you both know that professors can pass by anytime right?" 

Wonwoo and Minghao simultaneously looked at the youngest, who was sporting a teasing smirk. Minghao glared at the Seungkwan while Wonwoo just smirked, having a playful glint in his eyes.

"Then excuse us, we'll be heading home now. You know, quality time." Wonwoo winked at the five who were looking at them.

Minghao felt Wonwoo's hand on his hip bone, ushering him to stand up. They bid goodbye to the others, with Wonwoo gripping the younger's waist tightly.

"Hey, Hao!" Someone called him from behind.

He immediately looked back, Wonwoo lagging behind him and saw Kyulkyung running towards him.

"Hi! Just wanna ask you if you're available tomorrow?" Kyulkyung asked while sporting her usual smile.

She also gave Wonwoo a brief look and a smile before turning back to Hao.

He felt Wonwoo's breath on his nape. The older's arm immediately snaked around his waist possessively, to the point where Minghao can feel the older's hand on his stomach.

"Oh, sure! What time should I go to yours?" He said softly and felt Wonwoo's arms around him tighten.

Kyulkyung seemed to have noticed it and raised her eyebrows while smirking at both of them.

"I don't know, but I'm free the whole day for you! Just text me later when you've confirmed your sched!" Kyulkyung winked at him then skipped away from them.

He shook his head at the girl's behaviour, smiling a little because of Kyulkyung's cheerfulness.

He looked at Wonwoo, who was now looking at him darkly. He frowned at him, not knowing why the older was looking at him like that.

"Home." Wonwoo just looked away and guided him to the dorms.

Minghao sighed as soon as they reached their door, looking at Wonwoo's back, who had let him go already and was now fishing out the keys to their shared dorm.

He followed the older inside and saw that their dorm was empty. Well, he certainly remembered that Mingyu has classes and Jun was doing his group project with some classmates of his. This left him and Wonwoo alone for some 'quality time', as per the latter's words.

Minghao flinched when Wonwoo suddenly turned to him, eyes darting darkly on him. Now that he stares at the older, he noticed how Wonwoo actually always looked at him this way. Wonwoo's eyes were always intense and full of heavy meaning, which he, in all honesty, couldn't figure out.

"Is there something on my face, hyung?" Hao whispered after a few seconds of Wonwoo just staring at him.

Wonwoo didn't avert his eyes. In fact, he looked unphased. The older one suddenly stepped forward and Minghao unintentionally stepped backwards, which made Wonwoo frown. Minghao just blinked, quite confused by the older's actions.

Wonwoo sighed and shook his head. Minghao saw the dejected face of Wonwoo.

"What's wrong?" Minghao asked, stepping forward and holding Wonwoo's wrist.

Wonwoo just looked at him and pulled him in for a hug.

The older had his hands on Hao's waist and his head on Hao's shoulders. To say that Minghao was confused, was an understatement. He's bewildered as to why Wonwoo was being clingy with him today.

He hesitantly hugged the older back, lightly patting Wonwoo's back.

"Is there something wrong, hyung? You've been...uhhh...quite out of your usual character today?" Minghao asked carefully.

Wonwoo raised his head to look at Minghao and frowned.

"Out of my usual character?" Wonwoo whispered, face just an inch away from the younger.

Minghao sighed, slightly backing up as he couldn't handle the close proximity right now. He also wanted to kiss the older one freely just like how Jun and Mingyu usually do it, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"This." Minghao pointed out.

But Wonwoo just frowned.

"This?" Wonwoo asked confusedly.

Minghao sighed at the older's obliviousness. Okay, honestly, he didn't know if the older was really oblivious or just teasing him or just simply avoiding the truth.

"What I meant is that you always appear to be reserved towards me...it's...I don't know? Quite new to see you initiate skinship, I guess?" Minghao stuttered through his words, not really knowing how to explain the situation without Wonwoo getting hurt.

Wonwoo just sighed, pulling Minghao more closely.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Wonwoo asked.

"No, no! I didn't mean that! It's just...new? So, I was surprised?" Minghao flushed. "But I actually like it...?" Minghao whispered softly and looked down.

Wonwoo bit his lips when he heard Minghao's soft whisper.

"Is that a question?" He asked, lifting Minghao's chin up to look at his eyes.

"I like it. I like it a lot when you are like this." Minghao said, determined, gaining the courage to tell the older.

"I was so jealous today. That made me realize how people can easily do skinship to you, meanwhile me, your very own boyfriend, can't even do that without overthinking..." Wonwoo sighed.

"You were jealous?" Minghao asked, slightly smiling at the older's confession.

Wonwoo just smiled and gave Minghao a chaste kiss. Minghao couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sudden kiss.

"The reason why I was still a bit reserved when it came to you was because I was afraid you'll feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you." Wonwoo explained, joining their foreheads together.

"But you've never made me uncomfortable...I like it when you give me your attention..." Minghao admitted.

Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at the younger's confession.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better..." Wonwoo apologized, pulling himself to kiss Minghao's forehead.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've said something." Minghao smiled and buried his head on Wonwoo's neck.

"So, should we take these words into actions?" Wonwoo asked playfully.

Minghao hurriedly lifted his head and slapped Wonwoo's shoulder lightly, face flushing from what he's thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Minghao asked.

Wonwoo let out a chuckle. 

"I meant cuddling, Hao. Your beautiful mind is working wonders again, huh?" Minghao flushed crimson red.

He just hugged Wonwoo tighter, trying to ease up his embarrassment.

"But you do know that we can do 'that' too, right? All you need to do is ask..." Wonwoo teased.

Minghao, though embarrassed, smirked playfully and looked directly at Wonwoo's eyes.

"Would you really do it if I ask?" Minghao raised his eyebrows, challenging the older.

Wonwoo was definitely shocked by the younger's attitude. It's his first time witnessing this side of Minghao and he's already loving it.

"All you need to do is ask." Wonwoo smirked.

Minghao moved to whisper in the older's ear.

"Should we take this further to bed then?"


End file.
